The Dark Lord's Son
by AimoIsTheShit
Summary: When the Dark Lord finds his son, love happens between him and one person in his inner circle.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story. Please bare with me on this haha. I might not be so good as some other ones, but I will try my best.

* * *

**I let out a soft whine as something dug into the bottom of my foot. I sat down quickly on the dirty forest floor. Pressing against the tree as I hear the men close up. I close my eyes and will them to go away. Tired of running away**

**Finally, one of the men came towards me. His footsteps falling short a few feet ahead of me."We got him boys." I heard him snarl before swiftly hitting me in the back of the head. I groaned and let blackness envelope me.**

**I awoke to the sound of voices around me. They sounded like they were arguing. A few stood out to me. A woman's high pitched voiced, laced with madness. The other one, a man that sounded like he was almost a snake. Hissing out his words like a serpent going to strike. But lastly, another man's voice. This one sounded smooth. Like silk caressing my skin. I needed to see the face of this man. So, I willed my eyes to open.**

**"He's awake! He's awake!" Screeched the mad woman. I glanced up at her and internally gasped at her appearance. Her skin was milky white that contrasted sharply with her black unruly hair and black clothing. She had that glint in her eye that set me off. But she had a kind smile on her face.**

**"We see that Bella. Calm." Hissed out the snake like voice. I looked at him and cringed lightly. He had no nose, pale skin, and red slitted eyes. His black robes draping to floor. He indeed looked like a snake. But as he looked at me, I noted there was something in his eyes. No cruel, or gore, almost...like a father would his child.**

**"My Lord, what shall we do with him." Last but not least, he spoke. His silky voice glided into my ears. He had a slightly monotone voice, but you could tell that he could have emotion. Emotion that would light up his eyes and make his voice eight. I finally got to see him.**

**He had black, almost greasy hair. Pale skin and few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. The man couldn't have been any older than 35, but he looked older than he should have. His eyes were plagued with sorrow, like a man that just turned a widow.**

**"We shall keep him here, with us." Said the snake. My eyes looked back at him and he did a quick smirk. But it was short lived. He went back to his passive face and stepped forward towards me. "Child, what is your name?" He almost whispered it. The two others took a step forward also, waiting for my response. I took one look at them all before quietly speaking.**

**"Damien Luce' Riddle." As I said this I hear the snake like man take a small intake of breath. I looked at them all and wondered why they all looked shocked. "Bella" had some sort of strange happiness in her eye and she looked at the man and bounced with her happiness. Quickly stepping forward and taking me into a hug. I gasped for breath and blinked my eyes.**

**"Ohh the Dark Lord's son!" Bella cackled and smiled widely at me. Pulling back away from me and petting my hair roughly. I winced a bit and tried to smile back. But I'm sure it came out only as a grimace. My eyes slowly turned to the other men. Noting there shocked expressions. However, when the dark haired man caught my stare, he went back to his passive expression and looked at the snake like man.**

**"Do you believe him, My Lord?" The snake glanced at him before he nodded. Slowly, he took a step closer to me. And while I'm sure my heart should have been beating with feel, I felt safe with him. He raised his hand, I flinched waiting for the blow to come. But it didn't. All he did was put his ice cold hand upon my cheek and stared at me.**

**"Yes Severus. He resembles his mother and me perfectly." Was this man, this snake like man, really my father? Did he really know my mother? The women that abandoned me and left me to fend for myself? And with that, I fainted.**

**I awoke, for the second time, in a bed. It was silent. But someone was whispering behind the door. I looked around the room. It had an almost regal feel to it. The large bed was downed in a dark green. The walls were white with few decorations. Only a couple of pictures of men and women. There was also a large vanity. It looked ancient, but the carving in the wood looked still fresh and cut cleanly. No chips. Slowly, I stood up. Walking to the door and pressing my ear against it. Slightly giddy as I heard the silky voice. But before I could listen any further, the door flung open. Making me fall flat on the ground.**

**"It is very rude to eavesdrop." The snake looked at me fondly, as though he wasn't really mad. I felt my cheeks heat up and I bit my lip. Getting up and straightening my back. My head barely coming up to their chests. **

**"I..I am sorry sir." I spoke. The snake smiled at me. His sharp teeth glinting in the artificial light. I felt myself smiling shyly back at him. My eyes looked over at the other man. Severus? He looked at me emotionless. And I deflated a bit at that. Did he not like me? Why not? He barely even knows me.**

**"It is fine Damien. And no need to call me sir. Now, I am sure I haven't properly introduce myself. My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. But my following refer to me as The Dark Lord, as you have probably heard." He looked over at the man. I bit my lip and wrung my hands together. Glancing up at him as I ask him quietly.**

**"A..are you my father?" My voice slightly shook. And I felt a lump slowly building in my throat. The Dark Lord, Tom, looked at me. Nodding slowly as his eyes filled with sorrow. I let out a shaky breath and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Closing my eyes tightly. "Why did you never tell me? Why did you never come and save me." I whimpered out. I heard the other man shift a bit. And I took a glance at him. He looked slightly uncomfortable. **

**"I have never known before a few months ago. I asked for a family tree and noticed you were on there. An heir. I was proud that there was someone to carry on my name. But your mother never told me you were born. I am sorry son, I will do my best to make it up to you." His hand gently carded through my thick hair. A few tears slipped out and I nodded. **

**"Were you the man that sent those people after me?" I felt him nod slowly. And I buried my face deeper into his chest.**

**"Yes, I needed to find you and meet you." I pulled back and looked up at him, smiling softly through my tears. He gently smiled back at me. Leaning forward and pressed his head against mine. What would have been a kiss to the head wasn't, he had no lips.**

**"I'm glad you did...dad." I whispered.**


	2. Chapter 2

"My lord, what are you planning to do with him? Damien?" Severus was slightly worried. This boy that had managed to worm his way through his heart was the Dark Lord's son. And while he was loyal to him, he didn't care for children to be used as tools. Like the foolish Potter boy was to Dumbledore.

"He is my heir Severus. I won't hurt him." The Dark Lord let his guard slip. A soft smile overtaking his features as he thought of his chide. His hair, while untamed was like his mother's. Soft looking and blonde, but not as blonde as the Malfoys. However, he held a light tan like his father when he was human. His body lithe and petite like his mother's. A delicate but also hard features. High cheekbones, an aristocrat face. And his eyes were piercing red. Crimson. "I won't let Dumbledore, or any one from the Light to take him."

Severus looked at his Lord. He had love in his eyes as he spoke of his son, but they hardened as he talked about Dumbledore and the light. Then, those red eyes turned towards him. Calculating and he had a smirk on his face.

"I saw how you looked at him, Severus. I never knew you liked them young." He had a teasing tone to his voice, but there was an underlining of a threat. Severus knew if he hurt the boy or ever pushed him, he would never be forgiven. "I trust you Severus. Now, do you have the potion?"

Ah, the potion. The one to make the Dark Lord turn into human once more. However, he would stay in his more snake like form when around his lower followers. Not trusting them to show them his true appearance. He would have to keep up his defenses. Choosing to only show the Malfoys', Lestranges', and of course, his little chide and Severus.

"Yes my Lord. Here." Severus reached inside of his robes. Pulling out a long tube filled with a light lilac color. He handed it over to the Lord. Watching him as he unscrewed the cap and downed the potion quickly. Severus watched carefully as his skin regained a healthy glow. A nose grew and thin lips appeared. High cheekbones, like Damien's appeared. His hair grew, growing out to his shoulders thickly. His eyes remained a piercing crimson red.

Severus' ego soared. This potion, while taking a long time and one of the most hard and intricate potions out there, he managed to master it. Without seeing any flaws in the transformation. "Dashing my Lord." Severus smirked. The Dark Lord gave him a look, but it was slightly joking.

"Hush Severus." The Dark Lord rises from his seat. Looking in a mirror and nodding at himself. "Call Damien in here." He told him. Severus nodded. Standing up from his own seat he exited the Lord's chambers. Walking through the long halls and going into Damien's own room. He was sleeping. And Severus stood there for a moment, looking at him.

Damien's lips were softly parted. His body relaxed and not tensed. Like it usually was when he was awake. The soft looking hair was all over the place. And unlike the idiotic Potter's his was...cute. Severus grimaced. This young boy actually managed to get him to think of someone as cute. He sighed. Walking over to the bed and took one last look at the beautiful face before him before reaching out a hand and gently placing it on the boy's shoulder.

"Wake up Damien. Your father wants you." Severus watched as he slowly woke up. His lips closing and his large red eyes opening. They looked up at him. And a soft smile came over the boys features. Severus' heart stopped. This beautiful young boy was smiling at him. Smiling. At. Him.

"Take me to him?" Damien was sitting up now. And Severus snapped out of his daze. He nodded. Waiting until Damien had risen before leading him out and into the Lord's chambers. When they entered, the Dark Lord was sitting and watching the roaring fire. Damien stared at him curiously. This man didn't look like his father. But they had the same fiery red eyes. "Dad?" He spoke softly. Biting on his bottom lip as he stared at the man.

"Yes. Severus here found a potion to make me look human again. But at times I'll look like I did before. Only in front of the lower Death Eaters though chide." The new looking Dark Lord stood and strode gracefully in front of his son. Pulling him into a hug. "I didn't want to look like a monster in front of my own son." He whispered softly. Damien smiled up at his father. Patting his smooth cheek.

"I would never think of you as a monster dad." The Dark Lord let his gaze soften at that and he nodded. The younger smiled and pulled away slowly.

Severus watched the interaction. Feeling a little uncomfortable at the intimate moment that the father and son were having. Subconsciously, he wanted it to be him that the young man was hugging on to. Wanting him to look at him and love him. But not love him like a father, but like a lover. Stop it Severus, he thought to himself. He is young and can take anyone else to his bed.

"I assume he knows about your plans my Lord?" The Dark Lord glanced over at Severus before looking down at his chide. Seeing his confused expression he sighed and took him over to a chair. Sitting down in his own chair and resting his arm on the armrest and looking at his son. Thinking over what to say and trying to pick his words carefully.

"The Light as been making the Dark look too..vicious, which I assume you know as much." He waited until his son nodded. Watching him curiously. The Dark Lord then went on. "They have been ruling this world for too long. I plan to take down Dumbledore and a boy called Potter. Which you know. The little brat that killed me all those years ago." He watched as his sons eyes hardened and he nodded, silently telling his father to go on.

"Well I plan to have the Malfoy's first take over the ministry. The minister shall die and there will be rigged race between competitors, Lucius Malfoy and anyone that dares to go against him. Then, once he wins, we will slowly take over Hogwarts. Having some of my followers apply for teaching jobs. Severus has been viewed as a spy for Dumbledore. But the fool doesn't know that he is on my side. Soon, the old man will be dead and the Potter boy will be dead." A cruel look came in his father's eyes then. And Damien didn't know whether or not he liked that look. But now that he found his father, and the man that had the potential to be his mate, he will follow wherever he went. Slowly, he nodded.

"And once this is all over, then what dad?" He already knew the answer. But he wanted to hear it for himself.

"I will be the king of sorts. The Light will have the choice to either join me or not. Let them have their petty beliefs. But, I will rule them no matter what. Durmstrang is already on my side, always favored the Dark Arts." The Dark Lord smiled, a rather power hungry smile.

"Severus..he'll be alright, right?" Damien blushed softly as the both men in the room looked at him, slightly shocked. He watched as his dad smiled knowingly, and also teasingly. While Severus put up his passive mask again. Hm, we'll have to fix that. He thought to himself.

"I'll be fine Damien, no one suspects anything." Severus smooth voice calmed him. He'll be alright.

"Bella won't crush me anymore then?" A booming laugh, which is very rare, came from the Dark Lord while Severus let a smile come over his face.

* * *

I am so sorry for the wait everyone! As I said in my other story, I think I did at least, I didn't know where I was going with this. But thanks to someone's review I decided where I was going. However, I won't tell anyone. It's a secret. I hope you will read this and continue to read. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Damien had spent the whole day with his father. He had taken him around the Riddle Manor and showed him all of the paintings and every inch of the mansion. Severus had left a little while after. And while Damien was kind of bummed out about that, he understood.

And then his father had told him he was to meet the Malfoys. There was only three of them, but it scared him only because he knew that his father had liked them enough to have them meet him. He wanted to impress them, thinking that would help impress his father maybe. So, he dressed up in some emerald green and black clothes. Leather trousers and an emerald green button up with the sleeves rolled up. His dad had given him an old family heirloom of a black snake wrapped around a crystal.

"Do I look okay?" He had asked his father. Blushing at the fact that he had to ask his dad. The Dark Lord had only chuckled and nodded. Patting his hair and walking with his son to the main quarters in the front of the mansion. Damien had fiddled nervously with them hem of his shirt. And his father smiled fondly at him before sitting down in the throne like chair. Damien sitting in the next chair.

"Draco, you need to be very polite, okay? You'll be meeting a very important person today and the Dark Lord will not be pleased if you disrespect him." Narcissa stared at her son. He had been having mood swings lately after he had joined the ranks of Death Eaters. But not yet bearing the mark.

Draco simply rolled his eyes at his mother. Grimacing as his father gave him the look. He grumbled and let out sigh. Straightening his posture and looked at his parents. Nodding at them.

When they arrived, Draco had not been expecting to see a man and a boy sharing the same eyes. But the older man had the same dark and evil aura that the Dark Lord had usually carried. He was not stupid. Draco picked up on conversations that his parents would have with Severus. Talking about how they had found a potion to help the Dark Lord regain a more..human like appearance. However, the boy, while not carrying the dark presence; had the same crimson red eyes as his Lord.

"Ah, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco. How lovely you to finally make it. Damien say hello." Even his voice had changed. It didn't have that lisp of a snake but rather a roughness to it. It sounded human, Draco thought. Slightly freaked out about the change.

Damien stood up. A light flush coming to his cheeks as he looked at the regal looking family in front of him. "Hello, my name is Damien Luce' Riddle." He smiled a light, nervous smile. What would these regal looking people think of him? He knew that purebloods thought of themselves as higher than half bloods, muggleborns, and most definitely squibs.

Draco inwardly gaped. Since Malfoys didn't gape. This boy, this innocent cute looking boy was the Dark Lord's son? The man that was going to rule the Wizarding World had a heir. He is quite..cute. Draco admitted to himself. Slightly horrified that he would think of any boy as cute. Much less the Dark Lord's son. He watched as the boy bit his lip. Feeling his filling his groin he quickly looked away. Seeing the Dark Lord looking at him with a blank stare. Draco had almost blushed, his new form was..attractive. No denying it.

"Yes, he is my son. Lucius already knows this. But since you will be seeing him around the manor, I thought you might as well know who he is." The Dark Lord explained. He watched as Draco looked at his son. Before his eyes looked at him. He inwardly smirked at the blonde and the nervous gaze he had on him.

"Narcissa, Draco. This is his son. You are to treat him with uppermost respect, okay?" The statement was more toward Draco, and the younger blonde nodded. Looking at his father from the corner of his eyes. Narcissa was the first to take a brave step forward. Smiling politely at the beau in front of her. She held out a delicate hand and waited for the younger to take it in his. When he did, she introduced herself.

"My name is Narcissa. Don't mind my husband and son. They tend to be a bit stand offish at times." Narcissa's smile was warm and friendly. And Damien took a liking to her. She, unlike her crazy relative Bella, was more calm and not..crazy. It was a nice change. Not at nice as Severus' company, but Damien could deal. He gently shook her hand, giving her a small smile himself.

"You already know my name, it's nice to meet you Narcissa." He spoke clear and was more polite sounding than any pureblood. Even though he wasn't, he had aristocratic features like a pureblood and his father. Narcissa silently approved.

Lucius on the other, wasn't very impressed. How could this boy be the heir to the Dark Lord? He seemed much to nice and almost as if there wasn't an ounce of darkness in him. However, he had a certain charm about him and a small gleam in his eye. _Maybe he won't be such a lost cause_. He thought silently to himself.

"My Lord, we had plans to make about Hogwarts." The Dark Lord glanced at Lucius, nodding slowly and walking forward. Wrapping his arms around his son and hugging him. The three Malfoys were astonished behind his back. The Dark Lord was actually hugging someone? And in front of other people?

Damien had given his father a hug back. Smiling up at him before frowning slightly as he ruffled his hair.

"You can go to your private chambers or explore if you want. We won't be long."

* * *

Damien had decided to go exploring. Looking around everywhere before deciding he wanted to go look at the garden. All of the flowers and wonderful plants overwhelmed him at first and he gaped at the huge expanse of land. Before he smiled and started to look around. Leaning down to sniff at all of the new flowers. Even picking up a few.

Rabastan Lestrange favored all types of beauty. Man or woman. So when he found a little Angel wondering the gardens all by himself he inwardly smiled to himself. Oh how he was beautiful. The long blonde hair had fell like a waterfall around him. His skin had a healthy glow of a tan covering his body. And his body was perfect. He was small and petite. Probably only coming up to the top of his chest. But, he had a slight feminine shape. Having his hips flare out just a bit, but also lean muscles.

He smirked to himself. Starting to walk silently over to the small man and wrapped his arms around the delicate waist. Smirking bigger as he felt the smaller man jump a bit, startled. He leaned over the boy, smelling his hair and stroking his stomach lightly.

"Why hello there."


	4. Chapter 4

Damien had instantly panicked when he felt the muscled arms of a man wrapped around him. Too muscled to be Severus and his father. His chest felt constricted and his eyes filled with fear as a man's voice spoke next to his ear. Nearly shaking in his skin out of his fear of the man behind him.

"Why hello there." Three words had never made Damien more frightened in his life. He stood ramrod straight in the man's arms before turning his head slowly and studying the man's features. Although dark like Severus' eyes, this man had a slight glint in his eyes that Damien didn't like. Not at all. "I am Rabastan Lestrange. And who are you?"

"H..hello. My..my name is Damien.." Damien managed to stutter out. His eyes widening slightly as the man smiled, a terrifying smile that had managed to seep in his skin and quake his bones.

Rabastan smirked at the little beau in front of him. His cheeks were a lovely shade of pink and he loved the fear in those eyes. He ran a finger down the shorter man's cheek and smiled wider as he watched him shiver. Out of either fear or excitement he did not know. But, he was gaining a reaction from the beau and he loved it.

"You are very very pretty." Damien inwardly screamed. Screamed for anyone to come help him. Screamed for Severus, Dad, or maybe even one of the Malfoys to come and save him. And that was when he heard it. Footsteps. A slow paced walk but with long strides. Severus. A small smile graced his face and he looked over the man's shoulder, seeing Severus walking towards them with an angry scowl on his face. Rabastan had glanced at him and turned them around. Wrapping a protective arm around Damien's shoulder as he glared at the man before them. "Severus."

Severus was outraged. This disgusting man was touching Damien. The sweet and innocent Damien that he was only supposed to touch. He looked at Damien, seeing the flicker of fear in his eyes. He felt himself soften as he looked at him, and then his eyes hardened once again as he looked back over at the vile man touching what was his. Rabastan.

"I think you should unhand him Rabastan. What would the Dark Lord say if he saw this?" Damien had instantly felt more calm at the sound of Severus' voice. It carried over his skin and calmed him. Giving the man in front of him a wide smile. A light flush in his cheeks.

Rabastan looked down at his little beau. Feeling a deep set of anger and jealously as he saw his object of affection looking at another man like that. Let alone Severus. How dare he? However, since he was the Dark Lord's son, he decided to just put a smile on his face and let Damien go. Watching as he stumbled a bit forward toward Severus. And then his eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Severus place a hand atop of Damien's shoulders.

"I shall say the same to you, Snape. What would He say if saw someone from his inner circle touch his son so lustfully." Rabastan smirked as he saw Severus eyes light up with anger. Ah. He must have taken a liking to Damien.

Damien's eyes had widened at that last word. Lustfully? His eyes slowly glanced up at Severus. Seeing his eyes full of utter hate and anger toward Rabastan. Did he really actually like him? Or was it just lust? Thoughtfully, he chewed on his bottom lip and slowly looked back Rabastan. Seeing a smirk on his face as he watched Severus.

"Goodbye Rabastan." It was short, but it held a certain coldness and tone in it that had sent shivers down Rabastan's spine. And then he watched as both Damien and Snap walked off. Smirking as he watched his beau's bottom sway.

Once Damien and Severus were back in the main room of the manor, Damien had sat down and placed his hands on his lap. Flinching a bit as Severus started to scold him.

"You should never wander off by yourself again. There are dangerous people that could do a multitude of things to a person like you." Severus glared at the walls as he paced back and forth. Thinking of the various situations and people that Damien could have ran into other than Rabastan. He growled lowly at the mere thought of that filthy man's name.

"I.. I'm sorry Severus.." Damien sniffed. Glancing at the floor and looking up at Severus. He had stopped pacing now and was kneeling in front of him. A hand on either side of his knees, placed on the couch. He was looking at him with such a caring look in his eye, and that had surprised him. This man was usually so cold to everyone and didn't show expression, even to his father. But it seemed like when it came to him, he was so caring.

"Next time have someone escort you. I, I mean, your father would feel much happier knowing you have someone to look after you." Severus looked intently in Damien's eyes. Looking into the blood red eyes that seemed to look through his soul. They were so like his father's, but also so much difference between the two of them. Of course they both shared the color. However, Damien's eyes showed every emotion that he was having. They were so expressive and seemed to pull Severus in. He watched as Damien slowly nodded his head.

"Could you happen to escort me?" Damien looked shyly up at Severus. Hoping the man wouldn't say no and reject him.

"Yes. But, if there was a meeting, then I shall send Draco to escort you." Severus stood then. Straightening out his robes and looking over at the door where Voldemort and all of the Malfoy's exited out of. They all made their way over. And Severus did not miss the way Draco's eyes seemed to follow the Dark Lord a bit more often than they should.

"Father!" Damien rushed over to his father. Hugging him tightly around his waist and smiling as he felt the safe arms wrapping around him. Then blushed as he felt four sets of eyes upon him.

Voldemort had looked up from his son and looked over at Severus. "What happened?" He felt his son stiffen in his arms as he asked that question. And he instantly felt bad. What did happen?

"Rabastan had found Damien wondering the gardens and took a particularly liking to him. I stopped him though before things got too far." Severus' eyes had betrayed his other wise emotionless face. And Voldemort wondered how much Severus had actually liked his son. Then he felt a set of eyes on him, the Dark Lord's red eyes looked over to find Draco staring at him. Once they locked eyes, Draco quickly looked over at the wall, going back to his stone cold Malfoy sneer.

"Fine. I'll Crucio him later. Severus, take Damien up to his private chambers. It is getting late." Severus nodded and bid the man good night, also saying good bye to all of the Malfoy's. Getting back the expecting nod and wave of a hand. And then he took Damien's shoulder in his hand and led him up to Damien's private chambers.

Damien had fallen on top of his bed face down. Feeling tired all of the sudden before poking his head up to look at Severus. He was standing in the doorway still before Damien nodded his head. Beckoning him over. While he walked, Damien sat up. Lacing his fingers together and looking at Severus. Patting the bed next to him and smiling as he sat down a bit awkwardly.

"I wanted to thank you.. I don't know what could have happened if you didn't come." The two stared at each other, simply stared. Severus didn't want to think of what could have happened if he didn't find them. It wasn't an option. He had to keep a look out for Damien.

"No need. People that have to find others and try to sexually molest them are disgusting filth." Damien nodded, biting his lip and looking down at his hand. Twisting his fingers together before looking up at Severus.

"Still though, without you I couldn't have gotten my father back in my life. Thank you." Severus watched in amazement as a large smile lit up on Damien's face. A bit of guilt tinging his stomach as he felt heat go to his groin. He simply nodded and looked away. Standing up and walking to the door. "Wait." Severus stopped and felt a pair of thin arms wrap around him and a face press against his back. Heat flooded in his veins and he closed his eyes. Placing his hands atop of Damien's. "Good night Severus."

"Good night Damien."

And then he left. Damien stood there. Looking at the spot where a second before Severus stood. A smile lit up his face as he remembered the way Severus had felt. Hard with lean muscle but still a bit soft in some places. He sleepily walked over to his bed and plopped upon it. Closing his eyes and smiling.

Outside the door Severus took deep and calming breaths. Cursing the Gods as he felt all his blood rush south. He had simply ignored it and apparated out of the house and into his own apartment to take control of his not so little problem.


End file.
